The construction of hand coverings have employed a variety of techniques to maintain the hands at a selected warm temperature above ambient cold temperature to promote the cold weather comfort of a wearer. Insulative layers of low thermal transmissivity material are commonly incorporated into gloves, muffs, and other hand coverings to passively prevent head loss therefrom, and resistance heaters having various configurations are commonly incorporated into various hand coverings to actively supply heat to the hands. Such hand coverings are called upon to keep the hands of non-moving persons such as sports spectators warm; to minimize heat loss from the hands due to wind-induced convective heat transport; to be light in weight and easily transportable; to be inexpensive to manufacture; to provide a uniform source of heat that is reliable, inexpensive, safe, and easily maintained; and to present an aesthestically pleasing appearance. The heretofore known hand coverings are deficient in one or more of these aspects.